


Two Fishermen

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Super Sentai Series, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: After I watched episode 26 of Abaranger, I knew this was a crossover I needed with all my heart.Cute fluff.





	Two Fishermen

Hakua Ryouga stood at the pier, his lure bobbing happily amid the waves. He watched the little, red plastic fish on his hook peep up at him with one eye, and he smiled back cheerfully as it sank beneath the surface. Then he waited.

 

He waited for nearly 20 minutes, thinking peaceful thoughts about his world, humanity and dinosaurs, life and happiness, Dino Guts and perseverance. Then he saw his fishing rod bend slightly. 

 

“Wuh?” He made a sound, bracing against the pole.

 

Then he felt the tug in earnest, as a large bonito started to try to swim away with his happy little plastic red fish.

 

“Waaaaaah!” Ryouga exclaimed, pulling back against the fishing pole with all his might.

 

Before he knew it, the big fish had gotten away.

 

Ryouga reeled his line in, and checked to make sure his lure and bait were still in place.

 

“Aaah-aah.” He sighed contentedly, a hand wiping his brow. “At least my line didn’t break.”

 

He started to attach another worm to the hook, when he heard a light cough by his left shoulder.

 

“Ano, sumimasen,” came a surprisingly deep voice, given the softness of the throat-clearing. “Excuse me.”

 

Ryouga raised his eyebrows in surprise as he turned to look at the stranger.

 

“Eh? Can I help you?” Ryouga asked, but he smiled brightly at the prospect of company.

 

The stranger’s smile wavered slightly, like it was made of spider silk, and Ryouga had just confidently strode right through it. He shook his head, however.

 

“No, I was just wondering if I could fish closer to you. I was fishing down the pier and having no luck,” he explained.

 

“Please,” Ryouga almost shouted. “Friends make everything better!” 

 

The surety and brightness of the red ranger’s smile almost blew the other man down.

 

“Friends…” He repeated quietly, staring over the rippling waters.

 

“Sou, sou,” Ryouga affirmed, nodding. “Of course.”

Then his eyes widened like he had the best idea known to human-, saurian-, or bakuryuu-kind, and pointed directly at the stranger’s chest.

 

“Do you want to be my friend?” He entreated.

 

“Me?” The other man squeaked, or what passed for a squeak in his rich baritone. “Why would you want to be my friend?”

 

Ryouga clapped his shoulder happily.

 

“You’ve got Dino Guts shining through you. I can tell you’re a strong person.”

 

The stranger’s whole body shivered.

 

“Who _ are  _ you?” He asked in awe.

 

Ryouga straightened and jerked a thumb into his collarbone with a cocky smile.

 

“I’m Hakua Ryouga, Abared of the Abarangers. What’s your name?”

 

The other fisherman smiled brightly and placed his intricate fishing rod on the bench behind them.

 

“My name is Mondou Misao.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Ryouga said cheerfully.

 

Misao bowed, too low for the occasion. Ryouga rubbed the back of his head shyly.

 

Misao rose, and looked around conspiratorially. He thought of the one thing that had most deeply cemented his most precious friendship. He dropped his voice to a half-whisper.

 

“Do you have a nickname, Ryouga-san?” Misao asked lowly.

 

Ryouga wrenched his nose up in thought.

 

“Eeehhh… A nickname? My little sister calls me Ryou-chan, I guess?”

 

Misao looked at him like a worshipper at the entrance of a great temple.

 

“May I… call you Ryou-chan?”

 

Ryouga was slightly taken aback. 

 

“What? Only Mai-chan calls me Ryou-chan…”

 

In the blink of an eye, Misao withdrew five paces. He crouched to the ground and stared at the wooden planks beneath him.

 

“Of course. Why would I assume that I could call him what only his little sister calls him? I presume so much from someone I’ve only just met…”

 

It took a moment for Ryouga to even locate Misao, so quickly and without provocation had he disappeared.

 

Ryouga quickly laid his fishing pole on the bench beside Misao’s and held his palms up.

 

“No, no, no,” Ryouga said urgently, “Call me whatever you want. I’d like you to call me Ryou-chan.”

 

He chuckled nervously and awkwardly rubbed his neck again.

 

Misao looked up at him.

 

“You’re just saying that.” He muttered darkly.

 

“No! It’s sort of… cute, isn’t it?"

 

Misao brightened somewhat.

 

“Do you have a nickname, Misao-san?” Ryouga asked in kind, kneeling down beside him to look in his eyes.

 

“Well, my friend Yamato calls me Micchan.”

 

Ryouga saw an opportunity to prove his point, gently. He laid a fatherly hand on Misao’s shoulder.

 

“So, Misao-san. That’s special to you and Yamato-san. You wouldn’t like me to call you Micchan, would you.”

 

Misinterpreting the gesture, Misao grasped Ryouga's hand atop his shoulder.

 

“I would love that.”

 

Never one to disappoint, Ryouga shrugged and went with it.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Okay, Micchan?”

Misao nodded affirmatively.

 

Ryouga looked sidewise at their hands, still locked together on Misao’s grey-watertight-jacketed shoulder.

 

“Shall we… do some fishing?” He asked slowly.

 

“Un.” Misao grunted affirmatively.

 

Ryouga wasn’t sure when it got to be dusk.

 

He wasn’t sure how they had fished all day, chatting and enjoying each other’s company, and promising to do so again.

 

He wasn’t sure when Misao had rested his head on Ryouga's shoulder and fallen asleep, either. 

 

Ryouga was sure he didn’t mind. He’d wake him up if a fish bit.

 

Until then, he could really get used to this.


End file.
